The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synyel Lucien’.
‘Synyel Lucien’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has daisy-type flowers with yellow ray floret color, medium green foliage, fast flowering response time, good stem strength, excellent shelf-life, short and compact fleurette-type plant habit.
‘Synyel Lucien’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A5357’, with orange flower color.
The male parent of ‘Synyel Lucien’ was an unpatented seedling identified as ‘YB-A8601’ with light bronze flower color. The resultant seed of this cross was sown in September 2004.
‘Synyel Lucien’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the March 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synyel Lucien’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla.